Children of the Fang
by Neko-chan22
Summary: This is a sequal to The Sting of Betrayal. It's about the adventures of Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's children. It also has romance in it pairings: Inukag, sessrin, sanmir ococ, ococ
1. Discovery

Children of the Fang

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: this is a sequal to The Sting of Betrayal. Please remember to Read and Review thanks!

Chapter One: Discovery

A teenage girl aroung eighteen was walking through the mall with her cousin. Her silvery blue hair was long and flowing as she walked and her amber eyes looked like melted gold as the light hit them. She was wearing a blood red dress that went down to her ankles and had a slit up to her mid thigh. She wore a beautiful golden necklace that had an intricate design on it and had several bags in her hands. The girl next to her looked exactly the same as the first but her dress was blue and her necklace was silver. The two girls sat their bags down on the sofa's of a clothes store in front of the dressing rooms. The first girl handed several dressed to her cousin and sent her in the dressing room while she sat down to wait for her to come out and show the outfits off.

"Why the hell do I have to come in here with you it's filled with women's clothing?" asked a very loud man with long silvery blue hair and a baseball cap on his head.

"Because I need some new outfits because someone destroyed them all!" yelled a girl who was walking in with him

"If they didn't have so many buttons and clasps then I wouldn't have shreded them!" yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I suggest you keep your voice down before everyone knows about your love life and you know your not going to win this argument so just give up." said the girl from the sofa

"Do we know you?" asked Kagome as she looked at the girl

"You don't know her yet." said the other girl as she walked out of the dressing room wearing a purple dress

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha

"I mean that in the time you come from I haven't been born yet. Kiera I think that dress looks good on you, you should buy it." said the girl

"Really Izayoi, I never thought that purple was my color." said Kiera

"That's because you wear blue too much." said Izayoi

"Oh crap we need to get going, Uncle's gonna kill me if I don't get you home in time for your lessons." said Kiera as she hurried to get out of the dress

"Oh great, now dad's really gonna have my head, Kiera hurry up!" yelled the girl as she grabbed her bags and headed for the door

"Coming! Put this on Sesshoumaru Tategami's tab!" Kiera yelled as she left

"Sure thing Kiera." said the clerk

"Come on Inuyasha, Kagome!" Izayoi yelled "If ya want answers hurry up!"

"Let's go." said Inuyasha

The girls led them into an ally and stopped taking off their necklaces revealing two inu hanyous. They told Kagome to get on Inuyasha's back and for Inuyasha to follow them. They ran on top of buildings jumping from one to another till they came to a part of town that held all of the mansions. They jumped down in the backyard of the second largest mansion and put the necklaces back on before enting the house through the back door.

"Dad we're home and we brought guests." said Izayoi

"You brought Kagome and myself here. I suppose you prevented me from making a fool of myself." said a young man who looked exactly like hanyou Inuyasha but with human ears

"You're the future Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Yes, I take it you are my mate by your scent." said the future Inuyasha

"Yes." Kagome answered "Where am I?"

"You were killed when I was three." said Izayoi sadly

"By who?" asked past Inuyasha

"Kikyo." said future Inuyasha

"But how she died." said past Inuyasha

"How many times has she died and stayed dead?" asked future Inuyasha

"Tell us what we can do to prevent this." said past Inuyasha

"It's a long story." said Kiera

"I don't care tell me!" yelled past Inuyasha

"All right it all started when...

TBC...

AN: you will have to wait till the next chapter to figure out how kagome got killed. R&R!


	2. How I lost you

Children of the Fang

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: this is a sequal to The Sting of Betrayal. Please remember to Read and Review thanks!

Chapter Two: How I Lost You

"All right it all started when we were out in the fields by Kaede's village with Izayoi and her brother Tai because Kagome wanted to go on a picnic. It was nice I guess, the kids were playing with Kima, Kirara's daughter, and everything was fine until we heard Izayoi scream. We ran down and noticed Kikyo's soul stealers were strangling Tai while Izayoi was clawing at it trying to free him. Kikyo was laughing and watching her demons try to kill my son. Kagome got angry and fired and arrow at Kikyo, she dodged but it was enough to cause her soul stealer to release Tai. Kagome ran to Tai while I fought with Kikyo. I don't know how it happened, it all happened so fast. One minute I was clawing at Kikyo and the next thing I know I see Kikyo dissappear and hear Kagome's blood curdling scream and the scream of my pups. I turn to see my pups whimpering while holding Kagome who was on the ground dead, blood pouring everywhere. I turned full demon and killed Kikyo, I've raised Izayoi and Tai ever since." said future Inuyasha

"Oh my, that's so sad." said Kagome in shock

"There is a way to prevent this from happening." said Izayoi

"Izayoi that's too dangerous." said future Inuyasha

"Do you want to stay without mother for all of your unaturally long life." said Izayoi

"No, fine you may do it but as soon as it's finished I want you back here with the others do you understand?" asked future Inuyasha

"Yes dad I understand, now cough up Tetsusaiga and Sounga." said Izayoi as she held her hands out

"Fine." with that said future Inuyasha went upstairs

"I'll call the others and tell them to pack and meet us at the shrine, and get Jaken to bring Tensaiga and Tokijin to me." said Keira as she went to the phone

"What is the plan?" asked Inuyasha slightly annoyed

"We join you in the past of course." said Kiera as she re-entered the room again

"So that's why your father didn't want you to do this plan. Do you know how dangerous the past is?" asked Kagome as she looked worriedly at her daughter

"I lived in the past, so yes I know how dangerous the past is." said Izayoi

"All right, here you go and be careful, I called Tai he will be meeting you at your grandmother's shrine." said future Inuyasha

"Okay dad, I'll see you soon I promise." said Izayoi

Soon everyone was at the shrine and they were all ready to go into the past. Inuyasha looked at the strange group around him smiling slightly as he thought of the look on his friends faces when they see the group. With that final thought they jumped in the well.

TBC...


End file.
